Bandit Keith
Bandit Keith whose real name is Keith Howard is the former U.S. Duel Monsters Champion. He appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga. Keith is a minor villain in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime series. He was so successful in this profession, that his reputation earned him the nickname "Bandit Keith". In the English version of the manga, many of his dialogues have been modified to contain many censored emoji profanity, to indicate his lack of respect for others. Background Not much about his early childhood is shown except that he was born on the day of August 12th. During the final round of the Intercontinental Championship tournament that was held in New York City, Keith was dueling up against Maxmillion Pegasus. Who just basically had used his Millennium Eye to read inside of Keith's mind, and predict all his moves. Afterwards he wrote something down on a piece of paper, and calls over a little kid named Sam from the live audience. He tells the kid to Duel against Keith by using the few instructions on his little note. Using it, the kid defeats Keith in one turn. Keith, who was completely shocked and humiliated at being defeated by a young male child, had made him fell into a great depression. He later on sneaks into Duelist Kingdom to defeat Pegasus, and to reclaim his former glory. Personality He is seen as being a cheating, and aggressive duelist who plays a Machine-themed deck. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Appearance His character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. He is a very tall muscular man with light brown tan skin. He has dark blond spiky hair, thick eyebrows and wears black sunglasses. He also wears an American bandanna on his head that has the colors of the American flag. He even wears biker clothing too. Abilities He is good at street fighting as he blocks Joey's punches. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga Keith Howard had challenged Maximillion J. Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters to a Duel. At first Pegasus was not interested, but later on accepted under the conditions that the prize be one million U.S. dollars, the Duel take place in a large stadium capable of holding fifty thousand people, be broadcast nationwide and the earnings be split with the sponsors and TV stations. Keith agreed and the Duel took place in the New York Duel Stadium. Pegasus used the time before the Duel to gather children unfamiliar with the rules and teach them how to play. When the Duel started, Pegasus did not touch his cards. He stared at Keith for a moment, and performed a Mind Scan, reading Keith's plans for the Duel. He wrote down Keith's cards, strategies and how to counter them on a piece of paper, before calling over one of the children he had been speaking to earlier, Tom. Pegasus gave Tom the paper and left the table, asking Tom to take over for him. Keith was unhappy with Pegasus' antics, but thought this would at least guarantee him to win the prize money. After a few turns, Keith Summoned a monster, but Tom countered by playing "Flying Elephant" in Attack Mode, nullifying the fissure attack Keith was attempting and winning the Duel. Tom was surprised by how the paper Pegasus had given him detailed all the moves Keith made and described how to beat him. Keith snatched the paper and was surprised to see that it was true. Following his humiliation, Keith tried to drown his loss with alcohol and drugs. He eventually joined an underground gambling circuit and played Russian roulette, with nothing left to lose. Keith snuck his way into the Duelist Kingdom tournament to try and get revenge on Pegasus for humiliating him.4 He filled his jacket with numerous Decks, filled with rare cards, capable of countering any opponent, and managed to avoid having them confiscated, due to the tournament's rule saying forty cards per participant.5 He teamed up with Bonz, Sid and Zygor and helped them win their Duels, in the hopes of splitting their Star Chips and entering Pegasus Castle as the four semifinalists.4 Satake and Kozuka reported to Keith when they spotted a group of people, including two Duelists. They thought that they might be safer avoiding them, as one of them was Yugi Mutou, who was famous for beating Seto Kaiba and a favorite to enter the castle. Keith had not heard of Yugi, but said that the people, who thought he was a favorite, did not know what they were talking about. He suggested that they separate the other Duelist, Katsuya Jonouchi from Yugi's group and take him to the hidden underground Battle Box in the crypt. He explained that this Battle Box had a Graveyard terrain and nominated Kozuka to Duel Jonouchi, since he used Zombie cards, in which would be powered-up by the crypt. However, he was dissatisfied with Kozuka's Deck and lent him some of his own cards, in order to strengthen it.4 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc In Duelist Kingdom, he trained three lackey male Duelists; name Zygor, Sid and Bonz. He had Bonz Duel Joey Wheeler. He lented him several rare cards, including Call of the Haunted, to strengthen his Deck. Although Keith directed nearly all of Bonz's moves, he still lost. Afterward, Keith called Bonz a loser and ignored Joey's challenge for a Duel face-to-face. After leaving the arena, Keith trapped Joey, Yugi Muto and their friends in the cave. Then he attacked his own minions, and stole their Star Chips. Giving him enough to enter the castle as the first finalist. Later, he was surprised to see Yugi and Seto Kaiba on one of the castle walls by having a duel. Keith later on Dueled Joey in the semifinals, using a machine Deck. His Machine cards had superior firepower, and immunity to any magical attacks. Keith cheated by pulling cards out from underneath his wristband to power up his monsters, but Joey still won. Afterwards, Keith claimed that Joey should be disqualified since the card he used to enter the semifinals was not his. Joey admitted that Mai gave him her card, but then asked how Keith knew that his card didn't belong to him. Pegasus chuckled, and explained that Keith obviously stole the card. Citing Keith's certainty that Joey would not be able to find his entry card, as evidence. Joey said that Keith should be disqualified and, Pegasus agreed. Not just because of his thievery, but the cards beneath his wristband. Pegasus ordered his security guards to take Keith away. However Keith broke away, and confronted Pegasus. He pointed a gun at his head (the gun is removed in the english version), and demanded the prize money. Pegasus mocked Keith, saying that he had sunk to being the worst criminal scum since they Dueled in America. Keith stepped forward, but Pegasus hit a hidden button, causing the floor beneath Keith to fall away, leaving him plummet into the ocean. Battle City arc While struggling against the ocean currents, Keith was eventually rescued by some Rare Hunters, and became under the control of Marik Ishtar. Disguised as a fortune teller, Keith asked Yugi Muto if he could see his Millennium Puzzle. When Yugi handed it over, Keith stole it and fled to a hidden arena. Chaining the Puzzle to the arena, Keith said the only way for Yugi to reclaim it was to Duel him. (In the English version, Marik had Keith Duel Yugi to win the Puzzle for him. In the Japanese version, Marik had Keith Duel Yugi in the hopes that Yugi] would appear). Although Keith was hooded, Yugi deduced his identity from his Machine Deck. At this point, Marik revealed that he and his Rare Hunters rescued Keith. Then took him under his control. Keith's Deck, augmented with rare cards, added by the Rare Hunters, as well as him hiding cards under his robe's sleeves, begins to overpower Yugi. However, the Duel was watched by Yami Bakura. Who sensed the dark energies from Keith, and realized he had been hypnotized. Refusing to let Yugi lose, and forfeit the Puzzle. Which he wanted for himself, he used the Millennium Ring to break Marik's control of Keith. While Marik and Keith struggled for control, Keith shattered the Puzzle against the console (In the English anime, he does this because Marik commands him to. In the Japanese anime, Keith does it himself because he thinks the voice trying to control him is the spirit of the Puzzle). Yami Bakura then swung down, knocking Keith off the arena. While Yami Bakura left Yugi to put the Puzzle back together, Keith hallucinated that Marik was nearby, giving him orders. Grabbing a length of pipe and attacking the images, Keith shattered the arena power unit, causing a fire. While the building burned, Joey and Tristan broke down the door. Terrified, Keith ran past them, claiming the arena was haunted. Waking the Dragons arc Keith's "lost soul" was seen when Yami Yugi ventured to find his other half. Keith was also seen when Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey had entered Dartz's lair. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, a parody of him named Priates Keith was listed as one the duelists defeated by Hunter Pace. Video Games Bandit Keith appears in the following video games: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Quotes *Oh too slow *Oh so close Relationships 'Maximillion Pegasus' 'Joey Wheeler' 'Yugi Muto' Tea Gardner Tristan Taylor Ryo Bakura Seto Kaiba Yami Marik Bonz Sid Zygor Trivia *His birthday is August 12, and his bloodtype is O. *His favorite food is Steak. While his least favorite food is Sushi. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hajime Komada *'English' : Ted Lewis :all information on Bandit Keith came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Keith_Howard Gallery Banditkeith-smirk.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males